emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
01735
}} is the 1,736th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 2 February, 1993. Part 1 Jack is sarcastic about Sarah who is now busy making marmalade for the farm shop. Robert is writing to Annie. Mark is about to set off to Leeds to watch Rachel and Jayesh take part in the three legged race. Seth tells Nick that Meg is back to normal and has been bossing him around all weekend. Nick is excited because he has just booked a holiday for himself, Julie and the children. He suggests that Seth takes Meg on a second honeymoon. Sarah is still peeling oranges for the marmalade. She is determined to help Emmerdale survive by making the farm shop work. Jack tells Michael that Lynn is looking for him because she has got a letter from his solicitor. Alan is preparing a venison stew for his dinner party tonight. Seth calls in and Alan offers to send him and Meg some over. Seth would prefer sausages & mash. Michael has got his trial date - 25 February. Lynn talks about Rachel and the students. She envies their life. Michael doesn't. Rachel and Jayesh are practising for the three legged race. Sangeeta has to wake Dave up to take part. Lynn mentions the prowler to Michael & the fact that Rachel thought it could be him. He is furious. The contestants set off in the three legged race. Sarah has found out that she does not get a grant for her farm shop. Michael starts ranting on about how the big landowners get all the money. He is still bitter towards Frank Tate. Alan checks on his venison stew. He is also making an alcoholic trifle. Seth comes in and asks Alan to make a different dish for him and Meg. Alan is insulted and throws Seth out when he sticks his fingers in the trifle. Chris meets Kathy in the Woolpack He cannot stay for a drink because he is too busy and doesn't think that he will be able to make the dinner party tonight. This is a devious way of getting Kathy to offer to help him out - she agrees. Nick meets Julie and Rebecca off the bus. He tells her that they can take the children on holiday with them for free. Julie does not share his enthusiasm for the idea. Rachel and Jayesh are still in the three legged race. Julie tells Nick that she wants a break from her daughter which is why she suggested going away on holiday. She gives Nick an ultimatum. Part 2 Mark tries to put the three legged racers off carrying on, but Rachel will not be beaten . Sangeeta and Dave drop out. More cracks have appeared at Emmerdale. Robert has written about it all to Annie and has even included a picture of the tractor in the hole. Luckily Sarah intercepts it before it gets sent. It is now dark and Rachel and Jayesh have got blisters. They are fed up of Mark trailing them and decide to go home instead of carrying on. Chris, Kathy, Jack and Sarah arrive for Alan's dinner party. Jack notices that Michael looks really down. He appreciates Jack giving him work. Mark really winds Rachel up about her failure to complete the race and the fact that she has become soft living in the town. She challenges him to a 10 mile fell race. The dinner party is underway when Seth walks straight in. He tells everyone that Meg is sitting in her chair and he cannot wake her. Notes Featuring early appearances of ANGELA GRIFFIN and singer MEL B as extras in the beer garden. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday